postmanpatfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 4
The fourth season of Postman Pat television series aired in 2006. Episodes #Postman Pat and the Big Balloon Ride - P.C. Selby is on the hunt for a stray dog. #Postman Pat and the Surprise Present - A surprise birthday present and tea party are being organised for Doctor Gilbertson. #Postman Pat and the Perfect Pizza - Ajay and Pat are making Pizzas. #Postman Pat and the Spring Dance - Pat is not feeling confident about dancing. #Postman Pat and the Thunderstorm - Bonnie is frightened by a thunderstorm and runs away. #Postman Pat and the Playful Pets - Ted is building a tree house for the Katy and Tom. #Postman Pat and the Pink Slippers - Pat has to wear pink fluffy slippers when Ted burns his socks. #Postman Pat and the Runaway Train - The Reverend Timms accidently gets the Greendale Rocket going does not know how to stop it. #Postman Pat and the Pet Show - Sarah Gilbertson does not have a pet to take to the pet show. #Postman Pat's Wild West Rescue - Julian, Meera and Bill are playing at being cowboys. #Postman Pat's Pied Piper - Mice are causing trouble in the village. #Postman Pat and the Tricky Transport Day - Pat has to keep changing transportation all day. #Postman Pat's Radio Greendale - The children of Greendale School set up their own radio station. #Postman Pat the Secret Superhero - Charlie and Bill are looking for a superhero. #Postman Pat Goes Undercover - Pat and Mr. Pringle take the school on a camping trip. #Postman Pat and the Bowling Buddies - Sarah Gilbertson is worried that she has been replaced by Lucy Selby's imaginary friend. #Postman Pat and the Fancy Dress Party - Lucy does not have anything to wear for the fancy dress party. #Postman Pat and the Magic Lamp - Katy and Tom find an old lamp which they think can grant wishes. #Postman Pat's Island Shipwreck - Pat, Jess, Sara, Julian and Meera take a boat trip to the island. #Postman Pat and the Sneaky Sheep - The children organise their own Saturday club. #Postman Pat and the Grand Custard Race - It is the day of the annual Sport's Day. #Postman Pat and the Lucky Escape - Pat and the Reverend get trapped in the vestry of the church. #Postman Pat and the Potluck Picnic - It is the Greendale Rocket's 100th birthday. #Postman Pat and the Record Breaking Day - Ajay bets that Pat cannot deliver the post by tea time. #Postman Pat's Missing Things - Jess, Mabel and the Greendale Rocket go missing. #Postman Pat and the Flying Post - Pat's postbag flies away with Nikhil's birthday balloons. Characters *Pat Clifton *Jess *Sara Clifton *Julian Clifton *Mrs. Goggins *Ted Glen *Alf Thompson *Rosie *Dorothy Thompson *Bill Thompson *The Reverend Timms *Julia Pottage *Katy and Tom Pottage *Ajay Bains *Nisha Bains *Meera Bains *Nikhil Bains *Arthur Selby *Lucy Selby *Sylvia Gilbertson *Sarah Gilbertson *Jeff Pringle *Charlie Pringle Characters introduced *Bonnie *Blob *Mice *Flossie *Mabel *Parsley and Sage Vehicles *PAT 1 *PAT 2 *The Red Tractor *The Greendale Rocket *Ted's Lorry *The Panda Car *SYLVIA 1 Cast *Ken Barrie as Pat, Ted, Alf, the Reverend Timms, P.C. Selby and Mr. Pringle *Melissa Sinden as Jess and Bonnie *Carole Boyd as Sara Clifton, Mrs. Goggins, Dorothy, Mrs. Pottage, Doctor Gilbertson, Sarah Gilbertson and Charlie *Janet James as Julian and Lucy *Kulvinder Ghir as Bill, Tom and Ajay *Archie Panjabi as Katy, Nisha and Meera Songs *Postman Pat *What's in his Bag *Dr. Gilbertson's Birthday Song *Fruity Feeling *Follow the Music *The Camping Song Trivia *For some unknown reason, the first half of this season if often counted as Season 5 and the second half is counted as Season 5, even though each episode comes directly after each other each week day. Category:Television Series